The present invention is directed to a composition of a brazing paste that is useful in lamp manufacturing, and to brazing method using the paste.
Brazing is a process that bonds materials by melting filler that is placed between the materials being bonded. The filler may come in various forms, with a particularly useful form being a paste that is dispensable (meaning that it can be applied, for example, by screen printing or with a nozzle and retain its shape and not flow away).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,130 describes a dispensable brazing paste that includes a brazing powder and an organic vehicle that includes a polymer in an organic solvent. However, organic solvents are difficult and expensive to use because they must be handled with particular care.
Accordingly, it would be helpful to provide a brazing paste that does not use organic solvents.